Finally After All This Time
by roganjalex
Summary: While watching tv Alex and Justin deside to take take a carpet ride and finally end up telling each other their true feelings PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MY 1ST FIC
1. Revealing our feelings

Finally After All This Time

Justin and Alex were looking at each other with a great deal of uncertainty while they watched television in their families living room but at the same time their eyes were filled with hope and promise that after all this time they could finally be honest with each other after so many years.

Alex decided it was now or never so she took a step towards Justin and said we need to talk with her voice full of emotion that she had never felt for anyone before.

Justin said sure Alex how we go for a carpet ride how does that sound smiling at in a way that made her go weak at the knee so much that she just wanted to not even explain herself and Justin kiss him.

As they got on to the carpet a looked up at night sky both thinking that the next few minutes would end up changing the rest of their lives.

Justin put his hands onto of Alex and said ok it's just you and I and you know you can tell me anything.

Justin you're most likely going to think that I am crazy but I do not care. Justin looked into her breathe taking brown eyes and said Alex do mind if I go first because I have something I would also like to tell you.

Alex I love you with all my heart and soul I know that this is crazy but I could not wait any longer to tell you how I feel. I tried to fight this but ever since I told Professor Crumbs that he could not take away your powers because you made me a better wizard I felt something change between us. And to be totally honest ever relationship I have ever had was so untrue because I was trying to deny the love I had for you.

Alex was speechless yea she had always hoped that Justin would feel the same way but in the end she thought the chances of that happening were really small. She looked into his eyes with all passion and love she could muster and said oh Justin I have felt this ever since you took my on that flying lesson when we hugged that night it was if electricity was suddenly flowing through my body in was like nothing I have ever felt.

Justin was so happy he could hardly stop himself from taking Alex in his arms and kissing her until they were both breathless. But he wanted to do something really important before he lost his nerve. So he took out a small box from his pocket he had bought the ring after their adventure in Puerto Rico because that when he started to see signs that maybe Alex also feelings for him. Then after he returned home he did some research just to make sure in case something happened he would know what to do. He found that in the Wizard World in was not uncommon for brothers and sisters to fall in love with one and another.

Alex saw the box in Justin's hand and was very curious to what was inside. Justin began to speak again Alex like I said I have been deeply in love with you for a very long time. So I am just going come and say it Alex in my opinion we know each other better than any two people I have ever met so I do not really think it necessary for us to go through the phase of relationship where we get to know each because you and both know that we know more about each other than any two people in this world. And I we are young but Alexandra Amelia Russo will make me happier then I could ever be and become my wife.

All Alex could think was that wanted to say yes so fast that could not even get the worlds out. Then she took a deep breathe said yes Justin of course I will marry you. But Justin the only way I see this working is if we sneak around. And Justin I love you with all my heart but you are a very bad liar I feel as we would get caught very quickly.

All Justin could do was chuckle at how Alex was being so uncharacteristically serious she was being. Alex doing you really think I would not have some sort of plan. Ok then Justin what is your plan, well Alex I did some research and in the Wizard World it not uncommon for siblings to be together so if we live there we can be together forever and still keep our powers.

Alex looked up at Justin with an intriguing smirk of her face you know Justin I do not know about you but I would really like to be doing something else right now what about you. Justin's smile widened as he took Alex into his lap and started stroking her hair their faces inching closer and closer.

Finally their lips were touching and if there was fire coursing through both of their bodies it was nothing they have ever experienced. Both of them started running their hands all over each other's bodies and hair. When they finally released each from this mind blowing kiss each of them having a huge smile on their face. So Alex I was just wondering when you were thinking we should get married. Well I was thinking we could wait until we were twenty-one and twenty-two what do you think. I think that sound perfect Alex.

Justin leaned in again to kiss Alex but after a few seconds she started to smile into the kiss. Justin started to laugh and said what you so happy about Alex. Well for you information the reason I am so happy because I finally have the thing I have always wanted and this is the happiest day of my life. What why do you have a huge smile on your face. Well Alex if you must know your right this is the happiest day of my life. But to be completely honest the day where everything in my life will truly make sense will be the we get married because that means we get to give ourselves to each other in mind, body, and soul.

Alex leaned against chest listening to his steady heart as if it the only thing keeping her own calming mechanism. You know Alex we should probably thinking about going home. Ok Justin but can I ask you something first. Sure Alex you know I will be here by your side no matter what as he kissed her cheek. How would you like it if we had dinner just the two of us tomorrow after everyone goes to bed to celebrate finally being together. Then we can talk about how we are going to tell everyone that we are together. Ok princess whatever you want you know that I love you he said giving her a peck on the lips while at the same time bringing her close to him and running his hands softly.

After arriving home they jumped off the flying carpet and put it back in its place so their parents would know that they had taken it for a ride. Once inside Justin looked up at Alex with a smirk on his face you know Alex I was thinking we could put a silence and locking charm on Max and Mom and Dad's room we could maybe spend the night in my room cuddling and watching movies. After they did their magic Alex and Justin spent the rest of their night watching movies, talking about all their hopes a dreams while in each other's arms until they were dreaming about the amazing adventure they were about to begin.


	2. A at the park

After All This Time

Chapter 2

**An: hey everyone thanks for reading and reviewing, everything that is dialog is in quotation marks thanks any enjoy please review. Just in case anyone is wondering this fanfiction takes place directly after the Wizards of Waverley Place Movie. Also I am making Justin 17, Alex 16.  
><strong>

The next morning Alex woke up and realized that she and Justin were sleeping in each other's arms. She smiled at herself as looked at Justin still having wrapped around her so that even if she could not move. To wake him up Alex decided to give Justin the most mind blowing kiss of his life. So first she decides to start letting her hands roam his chest. And just as she put her lips on his, Justin brings Alex closer to his body and surprises by kissing her with so much force and passion that she feels as if she is going to explode but then the need to breathe becomes apparent both pulling away with massive smiles. Alex relaxes into Justin's body laying her head on his chest taking in his sent. Justin looks down at Alex and smiles' thinking that waking up with her in his arms is best feeling in the world and that he can't wait to spend the rest of his life with Alex in his arms. Alex looks at Justin and says "what are you thinking about Justin." "Oh well if you must know Alex I was thinking about that I can't wait to be with you for the rest of our lives." "Justin that sounds wonderful actually it would my dreams come true." Justin pulled Alex up with him as he got off of the bed; Alex looked at Justin as if he were crazy it was like they left Justin everything would suddenly be taken away from them. Justin noticed that Alex was not getting up from the bed. "Alex what's wrong I thought I would make us some pancakes then we get ready and go for a walk in the park." Alex looked at Justin with a great deal of love and devotion. "Justin I am scared what if mom and dad do not react well kick us out of the house what are we going to do?" Justin looked up at Alex and pressed his lips softly to her forehead. "Oh Alex do not worry ok everything is going to be fine." As they made their way down stairs to make breakfast almost as if they were having a conversation with their eyes while collecting ingredients for their breakfast together. As Alex was mixing the batter Justin came up behind her putting his arms around her frame and bringing her body against his all the while breathing in her sweet sent which he found completely intoxicating. Once the pancakes were done Justin and Alex sat at the kitchen counter eating Justin turned and faced Alex noticing that she had batter on her cheeks he put his fork down and took the dish towel that was sitting next to his plate and softly wiped the batter off of her face. Alex started laughing and looked at Justin with a huge smile on her face." Justin what are you doing? "I am doing anything Alex you had batter on your face." "Well thank you Justin." Alex then leaned in to give Justin a slow passionate kiss which resulted in a shock of electricity surging through both of their bodies. After separating Justin felt breathless as he wrapped his arms around Alex. "Wow Alex that was amazing I can hardly breathe." "Well guess what that is just a preview of what could happen while we are the park today or dinner tonight." Alex then got up from the table walking away slowly just because she knew Justin would be watching her. Justin as Alex was almost out of his grasp he caught her arm and pulled her close to him. "Alex you can not just kiss me like that and walk away." "Oh yea what are you going to do about it baby." Justin took Alex into his arms pressing his lips to with such force that if he would not have been holding her she most likely would have fallen over. After it was over Justin looked up at Alex with a huge smirk on his face. "Justin I think we should get ready before everyone wakes up because it is almost nine mom and dad should be up soon." Alex gave Justin another peck on the lips before heading upstairs to get ready so that they could spend their first day as a couple before having dinner together that night after everyone else went to bed. After having a shower and curling Alex went to her closet to pick out something to wear. Once she gave her closet a quick skim. Finally Alex made a decided to wear black skinny jeans with a stud belt and a white off the shoulder top, for her shoes she went with white strappy wedges. When she was done applying her make she headed down stairs to see if Justin was ready to go. Before she made her way down she took a deep breathe. As she descended Justin reenter the living room from the layer when he saw Alex he felt as if all the air in his lungs had been sucked out of him. All he could think was wow she looks amazing. When Alex had finally gotten to the bottom of the stairs Justin was there waiting for her he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. Even though the kiss was meant to be soft and sweet it the couple was left feeling little dizzy due to the great deal of passion behind the kiss. When the couple finally pulled away from each other Justin had a huge smirk on his face. "Justin what are you smirking at?" "Well Alex I was thinking that you look so gorgeous that instead of going to the park we could just spend the whole day kissing while everyone is working in the sub shop", "well Justin you are right that would be amazing but I was going to suggest we transport ourselves to a park in New Jersey, that way there is a less likely chance of somebody we know could recognizing us." "Alex that's great idea, I can't believe I did not think of it before." "Well Justin by the way you were looking at me when I came down stairs I am not really that surprised because that was definitely the reaction I had in mind when I picked out my outfit." Alex pecked Justin softly on the lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist and led her down to the layer so that they could head to the park. Once they made their way down the stairs Justin turned Alex around so that she was facing him hugging so close to his body that part of him sort of came to life on its own. As soon as felt its presence she started trailing kisses down Justin's jawline. The kisses getting deeper, and more intense with every passing second. When the need to for air became serious Justin and Alex both pulled away from each other. Justin looked down at Alex as she rested her head on his chest ready to transport to the park. "Are you ready to start our first day spending time together as a couple princess?" "Yes baby I am, do you want to say the spell or should I." "You can do it this time sweetheart I am just going to sit back relax and listen to your voice. "Ok here we go Transportium Nextorbatorium." And with a flash of light the two of them were standing in the middle of an amazing park somewhere in New Jersey. Justin led her to patch of grass where they lied down spooning each other's while every now and then sharing little kiss here and there. But soon things started to get very heated and Alex's hands started roam all over Justin's chest after a few more seconds both Justin and Alex let out a gentle sigh while breathing in each other's sent. After what seemed like an eternity of Justin staring into Alex's big beautiful eyes he looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was high in the sky. He quickly looked down at his watch and remembered that before the development of last night he and Alex had promised to work the lunch shift at the substation. "Alex we have get going I just remembered that we promised mom and dad that we would work the lunch shift at the restaurant." "Ok Justin I just wanted to thank you for making our first outing as couple so wonderful." She leaned in and gave him a forceful kiss on the lips after releasing him they both stood up so they could transport home. Once Alex had her arms securely around Justin's waist, he started to recite the spell "Transportium Nextorbatorium". Soon enough they were in front of the Substation, "Well that was pretty much the perfect way to spend our first day as couple don't you think Justin, yea it was Alex I will see you tonight at around 10 for our dinner date after everyone goes to bed he leaned forward to give her a peck on the cheek before heading inside so that they could get to work because the sooner they got off of work the sooner they could be together again which to them was really the most important thing.

**AN: PLEASE VOTE ON WHAT Alex AND Justin SHOULD COOK DURING DINNER DATE. THAT WILL BE NEXT CHAPTER I HAVE EXAMS NEXT SO I MOST LIKELY WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE TILL THEN. IF ANY ONE HAS ANY IDEAS ABOUT WHERE I SHOULD TAKE THE STORY BUT I AM HOPING TO MAKE IT VERY LONG. DO NOT FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW THIS MY FIRST FICTION **


	3. Dangerously flirting

After All This Time

When Justin and Alex went to start their shifts at the sub shop they saw that it was pretty empty so Justin held Alex's hand since they had some unexpected alone time. Once they finished cleaning up from the lunch rush they in a booth together just enjoying being in each other's embrace after a while Justin started to kiss Alex's neck and suck on her collarbone. Then Alex turned around in Justin's lap so she was facing him. Justin started to frown and said "Alex what is wrong is everything ok?" "Yea Justin everything is fine I was just thinking that if you do not kissing me like that we are not going to make to our wedding." "Because whatever you are doing is putting my whole body on fire."

"Well Alex you sit this close to me it feels like there is electricity going through my whole body." "You know Justin at this rate we are never going to get any work done and then we might raise some suspicions if we caught in this somewhat compromising position Justin. "Ok Alex let's get back." He then leaned and gave her a sweet peck on the lips but Alex surprised him by deepening this kiss. When they pulled away Justin had a huge smile of his face and Alex was wearing a big smirk. As they pulled away from each other their parents came down from their loft and told Alex and Justin that they had something to tell them. "Hey Justin can you come here we have something to tell you and Alex." "Ok dad sure we will be there in a minute." "Come on Alex mom and dad has something to tell us." "What is it mom and dad is everything ok?" "Hey kids we have to go see your grandmother she is having a problem with her house and we have to take care of it. "So we are going to New Jersey since it is summer and there is no school Max is going to be going to Wiztech while the two of you are going to run the shop."

Justin and glanced at each with a twinkle in their eyes picturing what it would be like to explore their relationship while the rest of their family was away. Alex walked over to Justin and swung her arm around his shoulder to show their parent that they were getting along. Justin decided he should be the one to speak up. "Do not worry we will be just fine." "Yea mom and dad no problem we will handle everything while you guys are gone." "That's great kids we know you are to do a great job." "So since this is your brother's last night before we leave tomorrow we going to close the shop tonight and take him to go have some fun" Justin looked at Alex both thinking that since their parents were leaving early they could have their dinner date early. "Now kids we are going be out really late so do not wait up for us" "Sure mom and dad no problem. "We are leaving for New Jersey late tomorrow afternoon so we will see you guys in the morning. Theresa stepped forward wrapping her around her two eldest children thinking about that fact that her kids were growing up. Then Jerry walked over to Alex and Justin. "Justin I want you to take care of Alex and Alex I want you to listen to your brother." "Ok dad we promise now why don't you quit freaking out about nothing and go have some fun with mom and max we will see you in the morning." "Alright kids love you guys have a good night."

Alex walked over Justin wrapping her arms around his neck Justin then held Alex close to his body by holding tightly to her waist. "Alex since we have some more time to ourselves would you like to go rent a movie after we have dinner." Ok sweetheart that sounds wonderful why don't we order from the Chinese place you love in the Wizard World. "You know Alex I like the nickname he said as he leaned in to give her a sweet peck. " Oh you do so Justin you have one for me?" "Yes I do Alex but before I tell you can you please answer one question for me. " Of course what is it, well how did you come up with nickname?" "Well Justin I call you sweetheart because every time I look at you I feel nothing but love." She then pulled Justin into a slow kiss that him completely out of breathe. "You know what my nickname for you is? "No well I love to call you Princess because you know how the Prince usually sweeps the Princess off her feet well I call you princess because you swept me off my feet." He then leaned to give Alex a peck on the cheek "Alex why don't you go pick out the movie you want to watch while I order the food." "Alright Justin I will meet you in the living room in about thirty minutes so both have time to get changed and by then the food will be here."

Alex went up to the loft to go figure out what to wear on her date with Justin. While he went to his room to do the same thing before he went to pick up the food. Justin was wearing his dark wash jeans with the crisp white shirt he knew Alex loved so much. He fixed his hair so it looks like how it did when he and Alex were in Transylvania. Then he took out his wand and said "Transportium Nextorbatorium."

In a flash Justin was standing in from of his and Alex's favorite takeout place. He went to the register and said pick up order for Russo." When he at who was working there he smiled and said hey Hough how are you doing? "I am great Justin here is your order your and Alex's favorite Dragon fried rice and Griffin egg drop soup. " Thanks I will see you later I have to get back see you later." "Transportium Nextorbatorium." Soon enough Justin was in the kitchen watching Alex sift through the movies of Netflix's. Justin looked over at Alex she was wearing his favorite outfit it was a white off the shoulder top with grey skinny jeans and white high heels her hair was done in soft curls just the way he liked it. He went over to the sofa and sat down next to Alex and brought her close so her head was resting on his chest. "Hi princess I am home you ready to eat I brought your favorite Griffin Drop soup and Dragon Fried rice." "Awwah thank you so much sweetheart you are the best. "Let's eat I already set the table and picked out a movie for us to watch."

They both sat down at the table sitting next to each other so they could holds hands while they ate. "You want to know who I saw when I went to get our food." "Yea who did you see sweetheart well I saw Hough he is working at Gourmet Palace." "That is great I bet he is doing a great job." "So I downloaded something for us to watch it is called Life with Derek is about this blended family it looks really funny. That sounds good why we don't go get more comfortable and meet back here in a few minutes.

Justin went to his to put on his pj's he decided to tease Alex a little bit by coming down stairs just in his bottoms. In her room Alex had a similar idea she changed into a pair of snug cotton short- shorts and a tight tank top. After a few minutes Justin and Alex were both headed to the living room. When the saw each other they both let out a chuckle while at the same time thinking wow you look amazing. Justin looked at Alex for a second before taking her into his arms and tossing her over his shoulder and carrying her to the sofa. Alex let out a loud laugh and said "Justin what are you doing?"" Oh nothing Alex I just wanted you to be in my arms he said as he trailed light kisses on the back of her neck while at the same time sucking on it lightly. She let out a soft moan against his back which sent shivers up his spine. Once they made it over to the sofa Justin lied down on the sofa he brought Alex with him making her lie down on top of him. Alex then took the remote off the table and hit play. The whole time they were watching was trailing kisses down his chest while just was stroking her hair by the end of the first episode Justin and Alex were almost in tears because they were laughing so much. Justin gave Alex a kiss on the lips and said "Why don't we go to bed and then we will figure out something fun to do tomorrow. Alex's response was that sounds great sweetheart giving him a kiss on the nose. Justin said "ok princess lets go to my room and go to bed we will put a lock spell on the door. They headed upstairs once they entered Justin's room he put her down on his bed and closed the door saying the spell so that no one could enter his room until he and Alex woke up in the morning. Finally after he made sure the door was he climbed into bed wrapping his arms and bringing close to his body before both their breathing evened out and the fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Another Day at the park and special gift

After All This Time Chapter 4

An: I have an idea about where I am taking this story in the next few chapters. Alex and Justin are going to be taking a little adventure this chapter. Please review I want to know what everyone thinks.

Chapter 4

After a good night rest both Alex and Justin started to stir. Justin was the first one to fully wake up. He noticed that Alex was still sound asleep. So to wake her up he started to trail soft kisses down the back of her neck. A few minutes' later Alex stats to wake slowly

Alex looks over at Justin and smiles and says "Good morning sweetheart how did you sleep last night?" "Well Princess I slept amazingly well like I always do when you are in my arms."

"So princess what would you like to do today?" "Well maybe since the weather is really nice out today we could go to the park."

"Alright that sounds great why we don't have a light breakfast." "Because today I am taking you out princess." "So why don't you go get ready in mom and dad's bathroom. "While you are in their bathroom I will be in ours getting ready."

After they had finished their showers they went to their respected rooms to get ready for the wonderful afternoon that was ahead of them. Justin was wearing a pair of dark washed jeans with a red flannel shirt that he knew would drive Alex crazy because of the way it showed off his muscled chest.

Once Alex was out of to her room so she could figure out what to wear. She wanted to wear something that would take Justin's breathe away. After a few minutes of pondering and sifting through her closet to find the perfect outfit. Alex finally found something suitable for the reaction that she wanted to get out of her amazing boyfriend.

She decides to wear a short grey mini skirt and a white flowing off the shoulder top. So she didn't tease Justin with too much skin she went with a pair of black boots that went just below her knees. As for her hair she styled it so that it was flowing in soft curls that cascaded down her back. Justin always loved it when she wore her hair like that he told her that he always loved it because when they were kissing he could run his hand through her hair and that was a real turn on for him.

Once they were both ready Alex and Justin walked out of their rooms at the exact same time. When Justin saw Alex all he could think was god she takes my breathe away. When Alex caught Justin staring at her all she did was give him a big smirk. She said "You like what you see sweetheart?" All Justin could manage to say was of course I do Alex every time I look at you it takes my breathe away. "Well thank you Justin you don't look bad yourself." As she said this she leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a slow deep kiss that she knew would leave him feeling dizzy.

Justin pulled away from Alex and let out a little chuckle and said "You if we do not stop this now we will never make it to the special day I have planned for us" he said this as he gave Alex a sweet peck on the lips. "Alright right boyfriend lets go." Justin got behind Alex and wrapped his arms around Alex so he could lead her down to the layer so they could use the IPP to get the special spot he had picked out for their amazing afternoon. When he realized he forgot that he had packed a lunch for them with all of Alex's favorite food. "Alex hold on a second I forgot something in the in the kitchen" "Oh what did you forget in the kitchen sweetheart?" "Well my princess as a surprise for you I made a lunch for us to take with on our day out with all your favorite food and I almost forgot all about it" "Fine Justin you go get it and I will wait here but don't take too long I want to get our date started I can't wait for what you have in store for us today."

After just got back with their lunch he went over to set it so he and Alex could go to the park. "Ok Alex is you ready for the best day ever I have got some great surprises planned for us today." So once the IPP was all set up he wrapped his arms around Alex's waist and before they know it the IPP had sucked them up and within seconds they had landed in the middle of the an amazing looking park.

Once they had arrived at the park they found a spot that was in the sun but still had some shade so it was comfortable. Justin laid a blanket on ground by a tree and taking out the food from the basket. Once it was all set out Justin serviced Alex and then himself. Alex looked at him with a bright smile and said " Justin you are always so sweet to me thank you" "Alex I want you listen to me ok as long as I live I am always going take care you in any way you need me too." As he said this he leaned a gave kiss that was full of passion and love that he felt he felt for her. After pulling away from each other, so that their breathing could return to normal.

Alex got up from where she was siting so that she could make herself comfortable in Justin's lap she felt safest when she was close to him. She also knew that that Justin also relished in the feeling of having her close to him as well. "You know Justin I love you so much and all I want to do is spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as I possibly can." "Well you have already made me very happy I am not really how at this point my life could get any better, even though I think that will be the day I finally get to call you my wife" "You know Justin since you gave me something that lets everyone know that I am yours she said this as she twirled her ring around on her finger. She loved her ring Justin had gotten her she thought it was perfect. It was a princess cut set in platinum with a sapphire in the center surrounded by four mid-sized diamonds. Her favorite part of her ring was the fact that it was a combination of her and Justin due to that Justin's birthstone was diamond and hers was sapphire.

Alex was brought out of her daze by Justin wrapping his arms and saying "What are you daydreaming about princess." "Well Justin I was thinking about how much I love my ring." "Oh Justin that reminds me I have something for you let me get It" she said. As she jumped up from his lap to get the box in her bag she had the present for him while she was on the World Wide Wizards Web before Justin had come back with dinner the night before. Alex went back to where Justin was sitting she took the box out of her back pocket. The present had in the morning while she was getting ready for their afternoon.

A she sat down in Justin's lap again she handed him the box and said "Justin I got this for you happy two week anniversary sweetheart." Justin opened the box to find a heart necklace with the forever and always inscribed on in diamonds. "I want tell you about his necklace I am going to the part that says forever because you will forever be the owner of my heart." "Then you are going to wear the part that says always because for the rest of my life I will love you with every ounce of myself." "Oh forgot the coolest thing about this necklace since I got it from the Wizard World there is a transport spell on it so if you I take either part in our hands a think about each other we will be able to be transported to where this other person is no matter what" "Alex that's perfect we can use it when I go to NYU in a year until you join me that is." Alex leaned in and kissed him deeply wrapping her arms around his neck "Alright then I think we should head home cause I made us desert this morning and I know you are going to love it" "Justin stood and wrapped his arms around him and said "Transportium Nextorbatorium" within seconds Justin and Alex were back in there loft. Once Justin and Alex were settled Justin pulled out the raspberry and chocolate mousse that he had made in the morning.

After they had finished their desert Justin led them to his room so they could get a good night rest. Before they climbed into bed Alex went to her room to change into her pj's. When she came back into Justin's room she was wearing one of Justin's tee shirt and pair of her track pants. When Alex saw Justin her breathe got caught in her throat as she saw that all he was wearing was his boxers.

Alex said "you know I think today was like the best day ever because we got to spend the whole day together." "Come here princess let's get some sleep it's been a long day." Justin pulled Alex on top of the bed with him so he could wrap his arms around him. After a few minutes both their breathing evened out and fell in to a deep peaceful sleep.


	5. Telling MaxExpressing Love

After All This Time Chapter 5

An: sorry I know it has been ages since I update but college is kicking my but plus exams are coming so this could be my last update for a while. I am definite going to be update more once school is out at the end of April plus since I am having shoulder surgery in the summer going to have a lot of free time. Any way first I am going to give you a little summary of where I am going with this story.

Summary: so I think the next few chapter Justin and Alex are going telling people of about their relationship. As well as just spending time together I feel like they should tell max first so that's where I am going to start. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I LOVE THEM EVEN IF IT'S CRITICAL.

Chapter 5:

As sun light came through Justin bed room window Alex started to stir a little. Once she was fully awake Alex noticed that Justin was still in a state of very deep sleep. Alex wrapped her arms around Justin neck and gave him a slow sweet kiss to her surprise Justin brought Alex closer to his body but at the same time Alex let out a slight moan because she was getting extremely turned on. After a few seconds Justin opens his eyes and pulls away from with a big smirk of his face and said "Well good morning to you too Lex." "How did you sleep Justin?" "Oh Alex I slept very well thank you for asking." as he said this he leaned in close to Alex so he give her a soft kiss on the lips. After a few of soft kisses and cuddling Alex pulled away from Justin and smiled. Alex looked into Justin blue eyes and all she saw was love. And she knew that when Justin looked into her green eyes that he saw the same thing. "What are you thinking about Lex?" "I was just thinking about how much I love you."

"Well I love you too Alex is there is anything that you want to talk about you know you can always tell me anything no matter what." "I know that Justin I was just thinking that we should maybe tell max that we are together because once mom and dad get back from grandma's we are going to need someone to cover for every once mom and dad get back." "You are totally right about this Alex do you have any idea who we should tell first?" "Yea I do have an idea but I have a surprise for you instead of you making me breakfast today I am going to make you breakfast why don't you go get ready while I make breakfast and then we will finish this conversation while we eat." "How does that sound?" as she said this Alex gave Justin a peck on the cheek.

Alex untangled her body from Justin's so she could go down stairs to make breakfast. Once she got in the kitchen she took out all the ingredients so she could make Justin's favorite apple and walnut pancakes because she knew he loved them so much. After she was done making her and Justin's breakfast she set the table with everything they would need to enjoy their meal. Once that was done she flashed back upstairs so she could get ready for the day. After Justin had finished his shower he went to go get dressed for the day. Once he was in his room Justin decided to wear a white v neck t shit with a pair of faded jeans and his back converse shoes. Right after Alex had finished her shower she put on a little light makeup for her hair she styled it so that it was all in soft curls. As for her outfit she flashed a pair of jeans with a pink flowing top for her shoes she white sandals with small heel. After Justin herd that Alex had finished getting ready he knocked on her door to see if she was ready. "Hey Alex sweetheart are you ready?" When Alex heard a noise at the door and when she opened the door she saw Justin smiling at her. "Alex you look amazing as always." "Why thank you Justin you look pretty good yourself" as she said this gave Justin a soft kiss on the lips. In return Justin gave Alex a sweet kiss on the fore head a brought her close to his body in response Alex let out a content sigh.

Once they were in the kitchen Alex turned to face Justin and said "Justin can you please have a seat at the table I said I was making so will please grab the orange juice I made from the fridge and then go sit down." "Alright Alex I will go get the juice." Once Justin had gotten the juice from the fridge and Alex had finished making the pancakes they both headed to the table with their respective food items. After they were seated Justin turned to Alex a said what kind of pancakes did you make Alex?" "Well Justin I made your favorite apple pancakes." She said this as she served Justin and then herself. "So what do you want to do today Alex?" "I guess we could go today to the mall." "That sounds great we are almost done then well go." "So about what we were talking about earlier about who we should tell that we are together first." "Alright Alex who do you think we should tell first?" as he said he pulled Alex out of the chair he was in and into his lap. "Like I said when we were upstairs I was thinking that we could tell max first because then he could cove for us with mom and dad if we wanted to go out." "Well Alex I think that's a great idea then we could just create doubles of ourselves as like a backup plan. "That's a great idea why don't we call him now that we have finished having breakfast and ask him to flash home."

Justin took out his wand and said "You miss me I miss you let us be together again" within seconds Max was standing in front of his older siblings. Max looked at Justin and Alex and said "hey guys what's up?" "Nothing much just relaxing, hold on a second Max." Justin took out his cell from his pocket and dialed his mom's number after a few seconds his mom answered and said "Hey Justin how are you and Alex doing?" "Hi mom me and Alex are doing really well I am actually about to take her shopping because we have both been working really hard at the shop and I thought we both deserved a treat." as he said this he looked over at Alex with a big smile on his face. Alex just gave Justin a little smirk to let him know that she knew he was trying to butter her up. "So mom the reason I called was because me and Alex decided that max missing out on all the stuff we were going to be doing so we thought we could flash him home is that ok?" "Yea sure sweetie that fine he was getting kind of board here any way here any way so he can just stay with you guys but make sure if he does magic that you or Alex are with him." "Alright do not worry we will make sure that he does not do magic without one of us there." "Mom we will talk to you latter we are going to the mall remembers give our love to everyone." "Fine sweetie you guys have a great time we will call you latter." "Bye mom talk to you soon" he said that as he hung up the phone. "Come on Lex and max we leaving for the mall."

After a few seconds Alex and Max came into the room. Alex and Justin both looked at Max and decided that they would tell him what was going on before they went to the mall. "Hey Max we need to talk to you about something before we go." "Sure guys what's going on well Max Justin chuckled nervously. "Max I love Alex." "Well of course you do Justin anyone can see that." Max you positive you get this Justin and I love we are in love. "Yea I understand that anyone can see that you love each other. Justin spoke next, "Max you are the first one to know about us is because we trust just as much as we trust each other." "Look since we are sharing this with you we might need you to cover for us with mom and if we want to go out or something. Max looked at and said, "No problem guys whatever I can do I will do." "Oh and just so you know I know that this is not illegal in the wizards world so if I win the competition I will give the powers to you guys so you can be together because I have never seen you too so happy and that is more important to me them magic." After Max was done Alex basically burst into tears and wrapped her arms around Max and just cried. After Alex had calmed down I held on to both her and Max's hands and said "You guys ready to go?" They both shook their heads and said "yes."

All three held hands while Justin flashed all three of them into the middle of the mall. Justin hugged Alex close to his body and said "what do you want to do first." "I am not sure sweetheart but I think we should treat Max to something really cool." Alex and Justin took Max to get a cool new video game that he wanted. They told Max that they were going to go walk around and they would meet him in the center of the mall in an hour or so.

He looked at them and said "sure if I need anything I will just flash to wherever you are." After that Justin Alex went to the clothing store to see if they find anything they both liked. Justin held Alex into a tight embrace as they walked into the store. After a second Alex looked at Justin and said "are you sure you should be doing that to me while are in public Justin." "Do not worry Alex I flashed us to mall in the middle of New Jersey." "Oh well that was very smart of you." "You know Justin I have a great I idea since we are in one of our favorite stores why don't we pick some stuff for each other to wear." "That sounds great Alex I love that idea." He said as he gave Alex a kiss on the lips. After going their separate for a few minutes Alex and Justin had a lot of different items for each other when they met back at the empty fitting rooms next to one another. "Alright Justin let's see what you pick out for me before I show you what I picked for you." "Here we go Alex I picked a pick off the shoulder top because I love it when you show a little skin." As said this he gave a slight kiss on the cheek. "Then to go with the shirt I picked out a pair of light wash jeans." Next I got few different colored flannel shirts that you tie around your waist again just so I can see a little skin." As he said this he let out a little chuckle. Finally but certainly not least I picked out this dress for you" he said this holding up a black strapless dress with red roses over the entire dress. "Oh Justin I love everything you picked out for me." "That's great now what did you pick out for me." "Well I picked out a few of the white undershirts you love so much" "A blue button up that is going to show off your wonderful eyes." "A pair of dark wash jeans with a few t shirts to go with almost anything I got you a new leather jacket that I know is going to look amazing on you." "Last but not least and to honest I think you are going to love this." As she said this Alex held up a pair of boxers with said YOU ARE MINE! On the back "Well Alex I love everything you got and I will have to model those for you sometime." Alex just gave Justin a little smirk and said "Come on Justin lets go pay for everything then I want you to go find Max because I have to one more store and I want it to be a surprise." "Ok Alex why don't I just I go pay for everything and you head to the store and I meet you by entrance of the mall with Max in a few minutes"

After a short walk to the store next door which just happened to be a night gown store? As soon as she walked in she found exactly what she was looking for. She picked out a light pink night gown that she hoped Justin would love. Finally after she paid for her item she flashed herself to where she said she would meet Justin and Max. When noticed Alex standing next to he said "Did you get everything you were looking for." "I sure did why we don't head home." "That sounds great but when we get home I have a surprise for you so I want you to meet me on the terrace." They all held hands and flashed them all home since Justin and Max were carrying all their shopping. After they all got settled back at home Max went upstairs to play that Justin and Alex had gotten him. Justin and Alex had put away all the stuff they had bought. Once it was all put away Justin and Alex met at the top of the stairs. As Justin was about to descend the stairs he held Alex's hand and his guitar with the other said "Hey princess will you join me on the terrace."

"Alright that sounds great what are you doing with your guitar?" "Well if you would follow me outside to the terrace." He held Alex close to his body trailing kisses down her neck. Feeling completely content she let out a low moan. Which immediately excited Justin to a whole new level that, he had never felt before as an electric shock surged through his body. After he pulled away and led her over the chairs on the terrace he sat her down giving her a kiss on the lips it was soft and sweet but she wanted more but he just whispered wait a minute before giving another peck before sitting down in the seat next to her. As he starting strumming the guitar after a few minutes he started singing

You're there by my side  
>Everywhere<br>I know that you will not forsake me  
>I give you my life<br>Would not think twice  
>Your love is all I need, believe me<p>

I may not say it quite as much as I should  
>But when I say I love you darlin' that means for good<br>So open up your heart and let me in

And I will love you, till forever  
>Until death do us part we'll be together<br>So take my hand, and hold on tight  
>And we'll get there<br>And this I swear

I'm wonderin' how  
>I ever got by<br>Without you in my life to guide me  
>Wherever I go<br>The one thing that's true  
>Is everything I do I do for you<p>

I may not say it half as much as I should  
>When I say I love you darlin' that means for good<br>So open up your heart and let me in

And I will love you, till forever  
>Until death do us part we'll be together<br>So take my hand, and hold on tight  
>And we'll get there<br>This I swear

So whenever you get free  
>Just reach out for me<br>I'll never let you down, my love

And I will love you, until forever  
>Until death do us part we'll be together<br>So take my hand, and hold on tight  
>We'll get there<p>

And I will love you, until forever  
>Until death do us part we'll be together<br>So take my hand, and hold on tight  
>And we'll get there, ooh we'll get there<br>This I swear

By the time middle of the song Alex had tears streaming down her face and as Justin was strumming the last note of his guitar Alex climbed into his lap and rested her head in the crock of his neck once he put that guitar down he wrapped his arms around Alex's waist and said "Alex baby I wrote that for you because it is exactly how I feel about you." "You know what the part is I wrote while we on the plane back from Puerto Rico." "Justin that was amazing I loved it and I love you with all my heart." As she said this she gave a strong passionate kiss. After they broke apart all Justin could say was "Wow Alex that was incredible I love you so much."

After a few minutes of peaceful silence Alex look over at Justin and said Justin do mind if I borrow your guitar I have been something for a few days and I want you to hear it "That is fine here you go." She scooted off his lap gave him a sweet kiss and started play a few notes before she began to sing.

Smooth-talking  
>So rockin'<br>He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
>Guitar cutie<br>He plays it groovy  
>And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid<p>

Think I'm really falling for his smile  
>Get butterflies when he says my name<p>

He's got something special  
>He's got something special<br>And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
>He's got something special<br>He's got something special  
>I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe<br>He could be the one  
>He could be the one<br>He could be the one...  
>He could be the one<br>He could be the one  
>He could be the one...<p>

He's lightning  
>Sparks are flyin'<br>Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
>I'm goin' crazy<br>About him lately  
>And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing<p>

Think I'm really digging on his vibe  
>He really blows me away<p>

He's got something special  
>He's got something special<br>And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
>He's got something special<br>He's got something special  
>I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe<br>He could be the one  
>He could be the one<br>He could be the one...  
>He could be the one<br>He could be the one  
>He could be the one...<p>

And he's got a way of making me feel  
>Like everything I do is<br>Perfectly fine  
>The stars are aligned when I'm with him<br>And I'm so into him...

He's got something special  
>He's got something special<br>And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
>He's got something special<br>He's got something special  
>I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe<br>He could be the one  
>He could be the one<br>He could be the one...  
>He could be the one<br>He could be the one  
>He could be the one...<p>

Even though Alex had only been playing for a few minutes he could not help but break out with a huge smile on his face. "I really don't know what to say Alex that was so amazing I know one thing for sure the whole song took my breathe away."

Alex put the guitar down on the table next where and Justin were sitting she rested her body against Justin and on instinct he wrapped his arms around her entire body bringing it as close to him as possible. As they both stated slipping into a light sleep Justin flash on both his and Alex's pj's a well a quilt for them to cover. They both whispered "I love you" as the feel asleep under the starts that night dreaming of how they knew that their love was growing.

****

**An: PLEASE READ & REVIEV I WANT TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THINK MOST LIKELY IT WILL HELP ME UPDATE FASTER. NEXT CHAPTER I AM GOING TO SKIPPING TWO WEEK AND I MIGHT SPLIT THE CHAPTER IN TWO PART FIST WOULD BE WHAT HAPPENED DURING THAT TIME AND PART TWO WOULD BE Justin &Alex TELLING HARPER THAT THEY ARE TOGETHER. AGAIN PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. **


	6. Saving Max

**AN: I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER NO REALL ANNOUNCEMENTS EXCEPT FOR PLEASE TRY AND REVIEW.**

**DISCLAIMER: SINCE I THINK I KEEP FORGETING ABOUT IT LOL**

**I DO NOT OWN WOWP OR ANY OTHER REFRENSES I MAY USE ONLY THE STORY LINE.**

**CHAPTER 6**

Part 1:

It had been two weeks since Justin and Alex had told their little brother that they were together. They had not really been doing much except working and spending time together. The two oldest Russo siblings were really happy that it was Sunday night and they could relax a little. They were waiting for Max to come from a visit to the wizard world.

After a couple of hours Alex and stopped work on the spell they were try to learn. **Alex:** "Hey Justin I am starting to get a little worried Max has been gone for a while." "He should be back by now. **"Justin:** "Alright Alex do not worry I will try and call his cell." After Justin received the message that said the person was out of range. "Alex I think you are right something is going on Max did not answer." As soon as Justin said that Professor Crumbs appeared on the Abracadudler's screen look very worried. **Professor Crumbs:** "Good after Justin and Alex." **Alex & Justin:** "Hello Professor Crumbs both Alex and Justin replied as the both came into view of the professor.

**Professor Crumbs: **"Justin and Alex I have something to tell you." Justin and Alex both look at each other with worried expressions. **Justin: **"What is going on Professor Crumbs?" **Professor Crumbs: "**Well as you and your sister most likely already know Max was in the wizard world just chilling. "When a dark figure got a hold of him before he reacts with his wand" "I am sorry to say that your brother was so surprised by the attack and dropped his wand as soon as we found it we notified the two of you" **Justin &Alex: **"Do you have any idea where he could be?" **Professor Crumbs: **"Yes we do as you may know all wizards a fit with a tracking device so we are tracking him." "But when we found his wand there was a note stuck to it addressed to the two of you."

_DEAR Alex AND Justin,_

_There is only one way to save your brother and that is to go through a series of tests which will prove that you have a great bond._

_You have go to your brothers favorite place in the Wizards World_

_Next you have to go to the place where max loves to get a snack when he is here._

_Then go to the place where all of love spending time together when the weather is really nice._

_ you have to go to one place Max likes to go and think _

_PS- If you don't get here in time Max will fall and everything will end._

**Alex: **"Justin I know exactly where the first place is we have to go to Max's favorite prank shop." **Justin: **"Ok Alex you do the first spell and I will do the next one." With a wave of her wand** Alex** said "Next stop the prank shop." Within seconds she and Justin were in their brother's favorite store. There was something written on the door it said what is Max's favorite prank on Justin. Justin started smiling and **said **"His favorite prank to play is a spit take." **Alex: **"I cannot believe that was the first prank I ever taught him." **Justin: **"Ok so where the next place we have to go?" **Alex:** "The place where he like to get a snack." Justin took out his wand and within seconds he and Alex were standing in front of their little brother's favorite ice cream shop were you could create anything you could dream of.

As they walked into the shop hand in hand Alex and Justin both ordered Max's favorite flavor which was vanilla with gummy worms that actually looked like worms.

After Justin and Alex finish there ice cream Justin looked at Alex and **said **"where do we have to go next?" **Justin: **"Hold on Alex I think the list says we have to go to the place where Max likes to think." **Alex: **"Justin I know exactly where we have to go, we should go to the park close to home." "I find Max there sometimes when he has had a bad day." Alex took out her wand and within seconds she flashed them into the park. Justin walked over to the bench that they were standing in front of. As he read the note it said:

_You and your sister have proved to us that even though you are together the two of know your brother very well. Remember you have a short time to complete this last task._

**Justin: **"I remember once he thought mom and dad loved us more and I found him here all upset" Within a few seconds Justin flashed he and Alex we standing on the terrace. After a minute Alex looked over and saw Max dangling from the terrace. **Alex: **"Oh my gosh Max" Justin looked over to where Alex was looking when he heard her scream and he saw what she was looking at. **Justin: **"Alex just relax max is going to fine." "We just have to take this slow, Max do not worry Alex and I will figure something out." **Alex: **"I think I know what we have to do you remember when we were in Puerto Rico to get to the other side of that canyon" **Justin: **"Alright Alex I am going to conjure of up a big rock for all of us to stand on then I want you to keep moving the rock closer to max until I can grab a hold of Max." After Justin conjured up the rock Alex started to levitate over to max but her hands were shaking. **Alex: **"Justin I so scared what if we do not get to max?" **Justin: "**Alex I know you can do this just take some deep breathes and takes it slow." As he and Alex got closer to their brother and **said "**Max we will reach you in a second just hold on and when we get close enough I want you to grab on to my hand." After Alex got them close enough he grabbed a hold of Max and held in in his arms. Alex then took out her wand and flashed the three of them into Professor Crumb's office. Professor Crumbs looked at the three Russo siblings with a huge smile on his face. After a minute brought Max into her arms and started sobbing and **saying **"Oh I thought something was going to happen I was so afraid we were going to loss you." Justin started pulling her off of max and into his arms while rubbing her back because she was crushing him **Justin: "**Alex you have to let go of Max you are crushing him." Max looked at Justin and **said **"Justin just relax." "Come here Alex" Max brought Alex into his arms while rubbing her back and whispering comforting words into her hair. After a few minutes Alex started to relax and let go of Max and to Justin and brought him into a tight hug. Alex leaned close to his ear a whispered I love you so much Justin. Justin smiled brightly and responded I love you to Alexandra. Professor Crumbs decided it was time that he spoke up. **Professor Crumbs: **"Justin and Alex I have something I would like to tell you." "You see the thing the Romance and Love Council has been watching been watching the two of you for a while and found out about you being a couple." Justin and Alex are looking at Professor Crumbs in shock. **Professor Crumbs**: "This entire thing about saving your brother was a test from the romance and love council that we give sibling couples to test whether or not their relationship is strong enough to save the other siblings." "I am happy to say that both of have passed this test. Justin and Alex smiled brightly at the Professor and brought each other in a tight embrace. **Professor Crumbs: **"On another note you may have to go through other tests in the future when it comes to the competition I can tell that with increase of sibling couples the council is considering a rule change but you should not worry about that right now." "I also just want to say I did see this coming and I am very happy for you both. "If I can do anything please let me know." Alex looks at Justin and knew they were thinking the same thing. **Justin: **"Actually Professor we were wondering if you be there when the time comes to tell our parents that we are together." **Professor Crumbs: **"Of course I will be there Justin I would be happy to be there for both of you." Justin and Alex smiled at each other and turned to max and** said** "Hey Max did you know about this?" **Max: **"Yes guys I did know that this was test but I knew you would not let me down." **Justin: **"Alright guys I think it is time we go home we have all had a very long day." Justin took out his wand and flashed the three of them home. After they got home and settled Max turned to Alex and Justin and **said "**Good night you too I love and I will see you in the morning." as he went to his room to go to bed. They both said good night to max went upstairs flashed their Pj's on and fell asleep in each other's warm embrace. 


	7. Telling Our BFF'S & Meeting New People

An: hey everyone I want to thanks all my reviewers u are the best, heads up Harper and zeke know that they are wizards.

_THE MORNING AFTER SAVING MAX_

Both Justin and Alex had been extremely tired after having to save Max to prove as well as reveal their relationship to the Love & Romance Council. After having to perform a similar spell like they did in the Caribbean to save Max except this time Alex doing most of it herself and holding the fate of all three of them in her hands Alex had basically broken down in the embrace of both Justin and Max.

Once Justin and Alex have both had a good night's rest Justin is the first one of the two to wake up. He looks over and notices that she is still sound asleep. After giving her a kiss on the forehead he goes down stairs to make them breakfast. When Justin enters the kitchen he sees that Max is on the sofa watching TV. He went to the kitchen and made some waffles for himself and Alex then put them in the oven to keep warm until Alex woke up.

**Justin: **"Good morning Max how are you doing? **Max: **"Hey bro I am doing ok, how is Alex doing this morning?" **Justin:** She is alright I think yesterday was so scary for her she is still fast asleep." **Max: **"So Justin are you guys ever going to tell Harper or Mom and Dad." "Just so you know no matter what they say I am behind you two one hundred percent." **Justin: **"That means a lot to us, I think we are going to Harper & Zeke today I am going to speak to Alex about it." As for Mom and Dad we have already talked about it and have decided to wait until both of us are in college that way in Mom or Dad do not react well we are already out of the house. Max looks at Justin in complete shock and **says **"But Justin that two years until both you and Alex are away at college."

Just as Justin was about to speak again Alex come into to the living room wearing a pair of Justin's sweatpants and a t shirt with her hair in messy curls. When Justin saw Alex he almost could not breathe. As Alex walked over towards Justin swinging her hips in a way that she knew would drive him insane. Max noticed that both Justin and Alex had a certain look in their eyes. So he looked at them and **said **"I will see you two latter I am going to the layer to work on a new spell that I am trying to learn." "We can finish talking about this latter." As he walk towards the layer he brought Alex in to a hug when he let go she was smiling and gave him a peck on the cheek. Justin saw this from the corner of his eye as he took their waffles out of the oven and set them on the table. By the time he had set the food on the table and was about to pull Alex's chair out for her. Alex just looked at him with a coy smile and **said **"Justin do not bother with my chair I am just going to sit in your lap." Once she was situated safely I his lap. He wrapped one arm around her waist and **said **"How did you sleep princess?" **Alex: "**I slept great Justin thanks for asking." She leaned in to give him a peck on the lips before digging into her waffles both of them being completely comfortable eating in totally silence.

After they had finished Alex was about to get up a cleanup but just as she was about to leave his lap Justin held her waist tightly against him while whispering in her ear. "Where do you think you are going Alex?" **Alex**: "Well Justin I thought since you were so sweet to make us breakfast that I would clean up everything." **Justin: **"Alright Alex but as soon as you're done there something I want to talk about." Alex just gave the love of her a little smirk while she stood from her chair at the table and took her wand from her back pocket and **said **"I am tired and want to rest please pretty please clean up the big fat mess." A huge flash of light engulfed the entire kitchen and in seconds everything was spotless. Justin let out a small chuckle as he walked over towards Alex picked her up and through her over his shoulder with ease. Alex let out a loud laugh and **said **"Justin what are you doing?" Justin gave Alex a slight slap on the bottom and jokingly **said **"Taking you to the couch so I can have my way with you." "You have been teasing me all morning since you came downstairs in my sweatpants." Once they made it safely to the sofa he set Alex down gentle and took a seat next to her. Alex lay across the sofa with her head on one end and her legs in Justin's lap.

After a few seconds of silence Justin decided he would ask Alex what she thought Saturday which was there one month anniversary. **Justin**: "So Alex you know we have not seen Harper and Zeke since the end of school. " "I thought we could tell them about us this afternoon and then go to that new café for lunch I heard it is owned by vampires." "I think they might also have karaoke." **Alex:** "I don't know do you think they are going react badly and if they do are they going to like freak and tell people." **Justin: **"Alex they are our best friends everything is going to be fine don't worry" **Alex: **"Ok let me call Harper."

Alex took out her phone and dialed Harper's number after a few seconds Harper answered the phone. **Harper: **"Hey Alex how are you doing?" **Alex**: "I am doing three at home for a while. So how are you and zeke doing?" **Harper: **"Oh we are doing great." **Alex: **"That's great so Justin and I were going to take Max to this new karaoke café that is owned by vampires." "We were wondering if you and zeke wanted to join us." **Harper: **"Of course we would love to join you guys" "How about we meet you at your house at eleven." **Alex: **"Ok see you guys then." After a second Alex hung up the phone.

Alex looked at over at Justin and **said **"Justin we should go get ready Harper and Zeke are going to be here in an hour. **Justin: **"Ok Alex you go get ready and I will go get Max and meet you back here in half an hour." Alex gave just a peck on the lips and headed upstairs. Justin headed to layer to check on Max and tell him to go get ready for lunch. **Justin: **"Hey Max me and Alex are going for lunch with Harper and Zeke and we want you to come so head upstairs to get ready." **Max: **"Alright Justin let me go get ready I will meet you in the living room in ten minutes." As soon as they headed inside max went to his room and so did Justin.

Once they were both dressed Justin wearing a pair of light wash jeans and a black button up with a pair of vans shoes. Max came down wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a white bottom up shirt. Alex was sitting at the counter in a red halter dress paired with black knee high boots she had her hair in wavy curls. Justin walked over to where Alex was and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. **Justin: **"You look amazing Lex when I saw you it took my breathe away." **Alex: **"Thank you Justin you do not look dad yourself" as she said this she pulled into a heated kiss that left them both a little breathless. As soon as they pulled away the doorbell rang so Justin and Alex both got up to answer it.

Justin opens the door and **said **"Hey guys come in it great to see you." **Zeke & Harper: **"It's great to see you guys too."** Alex: **"We have something to tell you guys are we not sure how you are going to react." **Justin: **"A few days after school had ended Alex was just watching TV relaxing when I came in." **Alex: **"Then after a while Justin asked me I wanted to go for a ride on the magic carpet." "While we were on the carpet I told Justin that I had something to tell him" **Justin: **"Then I asked her if I could go first and I told her that I was in love with her." "And that I had been since Professor Crumbs tried to take away her powers." Justin and looked over at their best friends to see how they were reacting and all they saw was smirks on their faces. Justin and Alex did not know what to think so they decided to continue. **Alex: **"Then once I got over the pure shock and joy of what Justin had just said I told him that I had felt the same way since he had taught me how to fly." **Justin: **"Since Alex and I already knew each other I asked her to marry me"

Harper and Zeke launched at their best friends by giving them huge hugs. Alex and Justin we a little confused but relaxed in their friends embrace. After a few seconds the four friends broke apart. **Alex: **"So I guess since you guys are not freaking that you are cool with this." **Harper: **"Well of course we are to be honest we have been waiting for it to happen for a while." **Alex & Justin: **"What! **Harper: **"Yea I knew that you had feelings for Justin since you tried to save him from kissing that werewolf and when he did not listen to you just look so divested not just because he would not listen to you but also because it seemed that you wanted to be the one out with Justin." I have accepted this long before you even knew how you felt. **Alex & Justin: **"Thank you so much Harper we just want you to know that you are like a sister to us." **Zeke: **"Yea you guys Harper is right I knew that Justin was in love with Alex almost as long as Harper has." "I mean every time some guy at school would hit on Alex or try to ask her out Justin would this look in his eye that said I am going to kill who ever that is but at the same time it said I wish I could be with her." **Harper: **"I mean if you too had not gotten together by the time we got back from vacation we were going to take matter into our own hands." **Alex: **"Let's head to lunch I am starving come on Max we are heading Alex yelled towards the couch." **Max: **"Coming guys."

The four couples went out the door hand in hand with Max in toe. All five of them walked into the café laughing due to some Max had just said. One they entered the café the found a booth and sat down. Once they were all settled and looking over their menu's a tall brown haired guy walked over to the table with a note pad in hand **Mason: **"Hi my name is Mason. What can I get you to drink?" **Justin: **I will have an ice tea." **Alex: **"I will have the same." **Harper: **"I will have a coke thanks." **Zeke: **"I will have a Mellow Yellow please." **Max: **"I will have a lemonade thanks." Mason walked away to go get their drink orders Max was the first one to speak " Hey you guts I think the guy who just took our drink order is a werewolf." **Justin:** "I do not know Max but you could be right." After everyone had decided what they wanted a girl with bright blue eyes and blonde hair came towards their table **Juliet: **"Hey my name is Juliet." "What can I get you guys?" **Alex: **"I will have Ruben Roast beef with thousand islands but please put the sourcrout on the side with chips and pickles. **Harper: **"Can I please have a chicken salad sandwich with chips and a pickle also." **Justin**: "Could I please get a burger with everything on it and a side of French fries." **Zeke: **"I would like one everything and anything Quesadilla." **Juliet: "**Alright that sounds great before I put your order in I have a quick question" Are you three Wizards she said looking directly at Justin, Alex, and Max. **Justin: **"How did you know that?" **Juliet: **"Because I am a Vampire / Wizard I could smell you is sent" "You see my mom is a Wizards and my dad is a Vampire." "My boyfriend Mason could tell to because he is a Werewolf." **Alex:** "That's great we should hang out sometime. By the way I am Alex this is my brother Justin, my other brother max, my best friend Harper, and my brother's best friend Zeke. **Juliet: **" Hey everyone and by the way it is totally ok for you guys to introduce you and Justin as a couple because the restaurant is only for people who are magical or know about magic we do a little scan when come in the door some when know who is what." But all the magic stuff is cloaked so other people can come in. It's totally fine to use magic no one can tell."** Max:**" That is so amazing." **Juliet: **"Yea let me go get your food."

After a few minutes of talking and what they had been doing since school was over their food had arrived. To be really sweet Justin stared feeding Alex her chips while she fed him his French fries. After everyone was done eating the went to say good bye to Juliet and Mason. **Alex**: "It was really great meeting you guys we should hang out." "How about on Sunday we watch movies at our house we own the Waverley Place Substation" **Mason: **"That sounds great we would love to." **Juliet: **"Do you mind if I bring my little sister Tutor I think that she would really hit it off with your little brother Max." **Justin: **"That sounds great we will see you guys on Sunday."

Once the five of then left the restaurant and headed Justin saw that Alex was getting tired so he had a fun idea. Justin walked behind Alex and wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear **"**Hey Lex let me carry you home you look tired." **Alex: "**Thank you baby I love you." **Justin: **"I love you to Alex and always will." Once the five of them arrived home it was already almost ten thirty so Harper and Zeke decided to stay over. Since Alex was going to sleep in Justin's room anyway she told Harper and Zeke that they could take her room Harper smacked Alex on the shoulder while Zeke turned red and said he would take the couch.

Once everyone was settled the fell into a deep dream filled sleep filled happy thoughts.


	8. Surprise for Justin

After a great nights both Alex and Justin began to wake up from their peaceful sleep. Even though they were both awake Justin could tell that Alex was still tired. He leaned close to her ear and said **"**Good morning my love**."** Alex only reply was to turn herself towards Justin and give him a soft kiss on the lips.

As Justin pulled away from Alex he could not believe that it had been a whole month since he and Alex had told each other how they felt. When Justin looked over saw that something was bothering her. **Justin: **"So Alex why don't we go get cleaned up then we will get back into bed and I will flash us some pancakes." **Alex: **"Ok that sounds good." Then both of them went to get cleaned up. Once they were both done they climbed into bed and sat against the headboard. Justin took out his wand and in a flash a tray of pancakes, juice, and toast.

Once they were done with their breakfast by flashing it away back to the kitchen already clean and put away. **Alex: **"Justin I have something I need to tell you and I hope that you are going to be happy." " I would told you sooner but I thought I would wait and tell you on our one month anniversary." **Justin: **You know that I am always here to listen to you." **Alex: **"Last year after we came back from the Caribbean and went back went back to school and decided to work as hard as could." So when school was over this year the counselor called me into to their office and told me that I did so well this year with all the extra work I did that it is possible for me to graduate this year with you instead of next year." Justin was completely speechless he didn't know what to saw all he could think was that he could not be any prouder of Alex.

Justin leaned to give Alex a very intense kiss while at the same time wrapping his arms around her bring her as close to him as possible. When he pulled away they both had huge smiles on their faces. **Justin**: "Alex sweet heart I am so incredibly proud of you." "That means we will be going to NYU together and we won't have to spend any time apart missing each other." **Alex: **"You want to know what else I was thinking about dad will not want to waste money on two dorms so we could talk him into getting us an apartment." Justin was over taken with pride that he brought Alex into his lap and trailing her neck with soft little kisses all over her face until he reached her lips and planted a firm kiss on her lips. **Justin**: "Alexandra that is most brilliant idea I have ever herd I think I have just fallen in love with you all over again." To show you that no has ever been as amazing to me as you. I wrote something to commemorate our first together. But since it really nice out let do it on the terrace.

With a flash of her wand both she and Justin were both changed into different clothes. Alex was wearing a light pink strapless dress paired with brown boots her hair was a pony tail swept to the side then she pointed her wand at Justin and in another flash he was wearing a blue v neck shirt with light wash jeans paired with black Van shoes. **Justin**: "Alex you look stunning as always." **Alex**: "Thank you Justin you look really nice too." Justin held on to Alex's hand and took his wand in the other and in a flash he and Alex were standing on the terrace. He led Alex over to one of the chairs so she could sit down. Once she was settled Justin grabbed his wand and flashed his guitar into his hand.

He sat down next to Alex and started to strum a few chords. Alex moved closer to him and started to slowly stroke his back. She leaned in close and whispered "You are the love of my life." After few seconds Justin started singing while looking straight into Alex's eyes.

_They got a lotta girls  
>Who know they got it going on<br>But nothing's ever a comparison to you  
>Now can't you see that your the only one I really want<br>And everything I need  
>Is everything you do?<em>

Any girl walk by, don't matter  
>'Cause your looking so much better<br>Don't ever need to get  
>Caught up in jealousy<br>She could be a super-model  
>Every magazine... the cover<br>She'll never, ever mean a thing to me...

[Chorus:]  
>She's no you... oh, no<br>You give me more than I could ever want  
>She's no you... oh, no<br>I'm satisfied with the one I've got  
>'cause your all the girl<br>That I've ever dreamed  
>She's only a picture on a magazine<br>She's no you... she's no you

They got a lot of girls  
>Who dance in all the videos<br>But I prefer the way you do,  
>The way you move<br>You're more than beautiful  
>And I just wanna let you know<br>That all I ever need  
>Is what I've got with you<p>

Any girl walk by, don't matter  
>Every time your looking better<br>I think your perfect  
>There ain't nothing I would change<br>She could be a super-model  
>Every magazine... the cover<br>She'll never, ever take my heart away

She's no you... oh, no  
>You give me more than I could ever want<br>She's no you... oh, no  
>I'm satisfied with the one I've got<br>'cause your all the girl  
>That I've ever dreamed<br>She's only a picture on a magazine  
>She's no you... she's no you<p>

No one's ever gonna get to me  
>Oh, the way you do<br>Now baby can't you see  
>That you're the one... the only one<br>Who's ever made me feel this way?

Nothings ever coming even close  
>No one's ever been comparable to you<p>

I don't want nothing I don't got  
>I don't need nothing but you<br>I can't get more than you give me  
>Don't stop anything you do.<br>Your all that... all that, and then some  
>You know what... just what I need<br>And no girl, no place and no where  
>Could mean a thing to me.<p>

_She's no you... oh, no  
>You give me more than I could ever want<br>She's no you... oh, no  
>I'm satisfied with the one I've got<br>'cause your all the girl  
>That I've ever dreamed<br>She's only a picture on a magazine  
>She's no you... she's no you<br>_

Before the second chorus Alex had climbed into his with tears streaming down her cheeks while at the same time leaning her head in the crock of his neck. Once he was done Justin set his guitar down and wrapped his arms around Alex. **Justin: **"In my eyes no one is ever going to hold a candle to you." Alex leaned giving Justin a slow passionate kiss.

When they pulled away Justin herd someone clear their throat. As they turned to see who it was. Alex smiled when she saw that it was Max. she smiled at the fact the he was dressed in a pair of light wash distressed jeans paired with dark blue button with white sneakers. Alex looked at Justin and said **Alex: **"I think we should tell max about the surprise we have for him tomorrow." **Justin**: "Good morning Max have you seen Harper and Zeke yet this morning." **Max**: "No I don't think they are awake yet. "Why are you guys up anyway its only ten." **Alex**: "Oh well Justin I wanted to spend some time together before everyone else woke up." "Since today is our one month anniversary and I had so news I wanted to tell Justin" as Alex said she leaned in to Justin a kiss on the lips. **Justin**: "Guess what Max?" **Max**: "What going on?" **Justin**: "Max Alex did so well in school this year that she gets to graduate early and we are both going to attend NYU at the end of this school year. **Max**: "Alex that is so great I am proud of you mom and dad are going to be ecstatic." **Alex**: "Thank you Max we are both very excited." "Plus Justin and I have a surprise for you." "Remember when we met that Vampire-wizard hybrid and werewolf boyfriend yesterday we she has a sister and we thought you two would really hit it off so they are going to come over tomorrow and watch movies. **Max**: You guys that is so great I can't wait." Max stood from his seat and gave Alex a huge hug.

**Justin**: "Hey you two why don't we go check on Harper and Zeke then maybe we can go get some ice cream." Justin turned away from Alex and Max to head inside when all of a sudden Alex jumps on Justin's back. To steady the two of then Justin puts his hands on Alex legs so he can make sure she is secure. **Justin**: "Alex sweetie you scared me but I would be happy to carry you inside." Justin turned his head to face Alex and give her a soft kiss on the lips.

After a few seconds they pulled away from each other and headed inside. As soon as they got inside Justin place Alex on the sofa. Max was not too far behind. He looked over at his two older siblings and smiled at the fact that they were so comfortable in each other's embrace. **Max**: "Hey guys I just got a text from Zeke saying that he and Harper had other plans if you know what I mean and that they would see us tomorrow night to watch movies. Justin and Alex both let out a light laugh.

**Alex**: "Hey max why you join Justin and I we were about to watch the Samurai Girl mini-series. **Max**: Sure guys I would love to watch with you guys Justin went to start the DVD. Once it was all set he sat down on their big orange couch. As soon as he was settled Alex sat down next to him leaned against his chest while he wrapped a blanket around them. Max took out his wand and in a flash all of their favorite snacks were spread across their coffee table. Alex turned to face Justin and **said **"I love you Justin." Justin smiled down at Alex and **replied** "I love you to always and forever. Then he leaned in to give her kiss after a while they were completely lost in each other. Justin wrapped his arms around her waist so that they were closer together. After a while they pulled away from one and another.

Max looked over at the two of them and could not help but think he had never seen them happier. His smile grew even more at the thought tomorrow he was going to meet someone new that could make him as happy as Justin and Alex made each other. The three of spent the next few hours laughing and talking about anything under the sun simply enjoying spending time together. All three looking forward to what the next day had to bring.

An: don't own song or WOWP NEXT CHAPTER UP IN A WK OR TWO EXAMS START MONDAY


	9. MOVIE NIGHT

Chapter 9

As the sun came into the living room Alex was the first of three to completely wake up. Alex turned her so that it was facing Justin and saw that he was still somewhat asleep. Looking towards Max with a big smile she saw the he too was still fast asleep. She turned to face Justin again leaning in to give him a soft kiss on the lips. When she pulled away he was looking at her with big smile on her face.

**Justin: **"Alex good morning how did you sleep?" **Alex**: "I slept really well thanks for asking." "Justin looks at Max he is still sleeping why don't we put him back in his bed so he can get a few more hours of sleep before everyone comes over to watch movies. **Justin**: "Alright Alex I will grab Max and you flash us to his room." Justin walked over to where Max was sleeping and picked him up. Once she grabbed her wand Alex going to next to Justin waving it over the three of them and within seconds all three were standing in Max's room. Justin walked to his bed set him down making sure that he was covered in a blanket and comfortable before leading Alex out of the room so they too could get some extra sleep.

Once they we in his room the each flashed on the pj's climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep. After a few hours of a dreamless sleep Justin started to wake up. When he turned to look at Alex she was sill sound asleep. Justin began slowly start rubbing circles on her back. Alex turned to face Justin giving him a small kiss on the lips. **Justin**: "Come on Alex we get up everybody is going to here soon." **Alex**: "Alright Justin let's go shower and change then we will go wake up Max then while he is getting ready we go get the movies and food all set up. As soon as they were each done showering they both came back to Justin's with robes on. With one flash of her wand over the both on them there were out of pj's and a new set of clothes.

Justin was wearing a pair light wash destroyed jeans a while crew neck t shirt with a blue button up shirt. Alex was wearing a pink mini skirt with white leggings and a white tank with pink sweater. As soon as they were ready they headed towards Max to wake him up. They were surprised when they walked into his room Max awake looking at the ceiling. Justin and Alex both sat on the edge of the bed. Each of them slightly shaking his shoulders as a way to wake him up. His eyes slowly open to see Justin and Alex on either side of him.

**Max: **"Hey guys why am I in my room I thought we fell asleep in the living room last night watching a movie." **Justin**: "Yea well we woke up around midnight and you looked kind of uncomfortable so we flashed to your room put you in bed then we went to bed." **Alex**: "We decided it was time to get you up because everyone going to be here in a while to watch movies and it's already eleven and everyone is going to be here at three. Max just smiled at Alex and Justin pulled each of them into a tight hug before heading to the bathroom. While max was getting ready Justin and Alex went to make sure they had all the snacks ready.

Once everything was set up Max came into the kitchen wearing dark wash jeans and a black button up shirt. **Alex: **"Max you look great there is no way Tutor won't fall for you." **Max: **"Thanks Alex that means a lot to me. Alex: "No problem Max" Alex pulled Max into a hug as soon as she released him the sound of the doorbell filled the living room. Justin got up from his seat to answer the door. 

As he held the door open for everyone out of the corner of his eye he saw Max stand and shuffle his feet Justin knew that this meant he was very nervous. Once Justin opened the door he saw that everyone had actually arrived at the same time. He let everyone into the apartment while they talked about what they had done since last seeing each other. Max was the first to speak. **Max**: "Hi my name is Max; it is really nice to meet you." **Tutor**: "Hey I am Tutor it's really good to meet you too. The three other couples in the room looked over at Max and Tutor with big smiles on their faces because they saw the sparks flying between the two. After another second Alex decided to get this train moving with a plan of her own so she called asking him to come talk to her for a second. Justin looked over at Alex and silently asked what are you up to? Her only response was to give him a look that said trust me. **Alex**: "Max could I talk to you for a minute over here." Max: "I will be right there Alex." He looked over at Tutor and said I will be right back"

Max walked over to her with a look on his face that said you really want to talk to me right now. **Alex: **"Yes Max I do want to talk right now." Alex smiled up at her little brother and said here catch. Max opened his hand to find the keys to the magic carpet he was in complete shock. **Alex: **"This is one of the reason I taught you how to fly the carpet after your last birthday." **An: (Justin-18, Alex-17, and Max-15). **Alex brought Max into a big hug and whispered "Good luck little brother before pushing in the direction of Tutor as she walked over to the couch and sat in Justin's lap. **Alex**: "Did everyone decide what we are watching tonight?" **Justin**: "Yea we decided on a transformers double feature." He leaned in close to Alex whispering in her ear "Did you do what I think you did." **Alex: **"Of course I did I told him to take her flying so they could get to know each other without having to worry about everyone else." Justin only looked at Alex with a big smirk of his face. **Alex**: "Why are you looking at me like that Justin?" **Justin**: "Alex I was just thinking how you just told Max to take Tutor on ride witch happens to the same thing we did. Right before you started to have feelings for me." Alex only response to Justin was to shove him and say "you are so full of yourself Justin." Justin let out a light laugh as gave Alex a peck on the cheek and said "but you love me anyway." They both looked over to see Max and Tutor taking off the carpet. He then wrapped his around Alex as he started the movie.

AN: NEXT CHAPTER MAX & TUTOR TAKE A RIDE MORE JALEX


	10. MAX GOES FOR A RIDE

Chapter 10

After talking to Alex Max walked over to where Tutor was siting. **Max**: "Hey Tutor can I ask you something." **Tutor**: "Sure Max what is it." Max: "I was just wondering it wanted go for a carpet ride." as he said this he let out a nervous laugh. Tutor just got up from where she was sitting took Max's hand and led him to the terrace. Once out on the terrace Max helped her on the carper before getting on himself. Before taking off he helped Tutor put on her helmet before putting on his own.

**Tutor**: "It was a nice idea to go for a ride tonight." **Max**: "I thought it would give us a chance to talk and get to know each other. **Max**: Yea that's kind of why I did it, why don't we go to the park and talk." Tutor just looked at Max with a big smile as she held the hand that was not steering the carpet. Once they got to the park. Max parked the carpet in the grass. He helped Tutor off the carpet before rolling it up then taking out his wand so he could shrink it. After he put it in his pocket he held his hand out for Tutor while leading her over to a nearby bench. **Tutor**: "Max could I ask you something" **Max**: "Sure." **Tutor**: "What was the craziest thing that happen to you when you were younger that has to do with magic?"

**Max**: "This story is so funny so I was like at the beginning of my wizard training and my dad had just finished teaching Alex and Justin the transportation spell. After we were done my mom told me I had to complete my report on Mars. I finished really fast and mom got mad because she said I spent like five minutes on it. She told Alex and Justin to help me. At first Justin was like let's use books while Alex on the other hand was like that boring why we don't go to Mars. Justin starts protesting but before he can say anything Alex has already flashed us there." Tutor starts laughing so hard that she has to lean on Max. **Max**: "Yea that is not even the best part so then Alex takes out her camera and starts taking pictures while Justin is having a panic attack. Then I see the Mars Rover and I yell hey looks at this, Justin yelps and tells me not to touch but I do anyway then something happens and starts to move. Then Justin grabs on to Alex hand and transports away. **Tutor: **"You have got to be kidding me they left you on Mars. **Max**: "I know right then when they got back my mom was like where is Max?" "All they do is look at each other scream Max and flash out again." After we got back we all got in a lot of trouble for going to Mars but Alex and Justin got into more trouble because they forgot me" 

**Tutor: "**That is so crazy but hey at least you got to go an adventure." You the crazy thing is a similar thing happen to me but Juliet only left me in a candy store" **Max**: "I always knew something was different about Justin and Alex relationship with each other was very different and obviously I was not wrong. So what is your favorite food?" **Tutor**: "My favorite is Chinese food" **Max**: "I love Chinese food we should go get some on another day; hey I am getting kind of hungry why don't we go back and see what everyone else is doing." "You know Tutor I really like you, we haven't know each other that long but I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me" **Tutor**: " Max I would love to go out with you." **Max**: "Great how about tomorrow night, I will pick you up after my shift at the sub shop."

Max brought Tutor into a hug and said "I cannot wait for tomorrow." Tutor smiled at Max after a few minutes of silence Max decided to speak "Tutor would you like to sit and watch the stars for a while." Tutor response was to lead Max over the chairs on the terrace. Both Tutor and Max were lost in thought of how wonderful their night had gone that neither of them noticed that they were being watched by their siblings. Inside Alex, Harper, and Juliet were hiding behind the curtain watching Max and Tutor while talking about how cute the two of them look together. After a few minutes Justin decided it was enough and yelled "Alex move away from the window." All of a sudden three loud shrieks came from behind the certain. All three guys started to laugh uncontrollable at the antics of their girlfriends.

Alex was the first one of the three girls to get annoyed by the boy's behavior; she walked towards Justin with a smirk on her face. As soon as Justin saw this realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Alex took out her wand and in a flash she had a bunch of water balloons in her grasp. **Justin**: "Now Alex I was just trying to give Max some privacy." **Alex: "**Oh I know Justin but see the thing about that is to give that to Max it was totally unnecessary to scare us. Her smile grew wider as she said "And now I think you should pay." The other boys were all thinking the same thing what has Justin gotten himself into.

Before Justin could even respond he was hit with the biggest water balloon he had ever seen. When the balloon hit Justin, Alex started to laugh uncontrollable as did everyone else in the room. Once Justin had recovered from the hit and Alex had stopped laughing. Justin started walking toward Alex with a similar smirk of his face. **Justin: "**Alex I am really sorry that I scared you so badly that was not what I was trying to do." "Can except my apology?" **Alex: **"Of course I forgive you Justin." **Justin**: "Does that mean pi can have a hug." Before Alex could respond Justin was ready scoop Alex into his arms. As he did this, Alex started laughing as did everyone else in the room. After a few minutes Alex and Justin flashed on a new set of clothes. A silence went over the room while the three couples went back to enjoying their movie night.

An: PLEASE R & R NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP NOT NEXT WEEKEND BUT THE WEEKEND AFTER GOING TO THIS COMING WEEK UPDATING MY OTHER STORY 


End file.
